


双胞胎2

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎2

John在前面开着车，Edward扶着Jackson坐在后面。  
“说真的，你可以在我们家多住一天，你现在还是看起来很虚弱。”Edward紧张的建议道。  
靠在肩头的人白了他一眼，“我男朋友在家等我。”然后像只猫一样用脸颊蹭了蹭Edward的肩膀，“低一点，这样不太舒服。”  
Edward把自己的肩膀放低，挣扎了一会，把手小心翼翼的放在他的腰部揉捏，Jackson眯着眼睛没说什么，Edward才放下心来，更加起劲的给他按摩。  
John从后视镜里看到后面的情形，笑了笑，“我就说他很像猫咪，要不要考虑一下我昨天的建议？”  
Jackson抬头用委屈的眼神看着Edward，他有点怕John，感觉他一肚子坏水，但是这个Edward却意外的老实（除了在床上），而且看起来还喜欢他，反正他最擅长用那张漂亮的脸为自己谋取尽可能多的福利。  
“他已经很累了，老实开你的车，别东张西望。”Edward没好气的说。  
Jackson打了个哈欠，双手环住Edward的脖子，昏昏欲睡。  
   
“在这边停，别停到我家门口。”Jackson突然说道。  
John把车停在路边，解开安全带转头看着他，“你这是做贼心虚。”  
“随你怎么说。”Jackson嫌弃的皱皱眉，不想和John说话，然后偏头在Edward的脸颊上吻了一下，“再见，Edward。”  
“嗯。。好的。。。我是说，再见。”Edward傻笑着捂住了被亲过的地方。  
John打开车门下了车，绕到后座，把靠近Jackson那侧的车门打开，却堵在那里不像是帮他开门的样子。  
“你要干嘛？”Jackson警惕地往后缩，靠在Edward身上。  
John把身体往车内探，Jackson随着他的逼近越来越往后缩，最后干脆仰躺到了Edward的腿上，而John已经凌驾于他的身体之上，和他的脸相距大概十厘米。  
“我呢？”John指了指自己的脸。  
Jackson的眼里冒出火光来，他一想到昨天事后脑子里一片空白的他被这个可恶的人吓哭了就觉得又害羞又恼火，但看了看John撑在自己脸边座椅上的手和手臂上鼓起的肌肉，忍了忍还是没有骂出来。而就在这时，John见他半天没有表示，把另一只手贴在他的大腿内侧，隔着牛仔裤往上滑，在大腿根处停下。  
“你干什么？”Jackson慌了，他没想到对方这么禽兽，昨天刚给他折腾一通今天就又做出性暗示这么强的动作，“Edward，Edward！”他叫着弟弟的名字，想让他帮帮自己。  
Edward还没来得及阻止，John就说，“别激动啊，我只是想要一个吻。”同时放在大腿根上的手突然移动到那个昨天被开发了个彻底的地方，隔着裤子在柔嫩的穴口摩擦。  
“啊！住。。住手！”Jackson软软地呻吟道，那个地方昨天被使用过度，还是没有消肿，而且他的内裤已经报废了，也就是说现在他只穿了一条牛仔裤，粗糙的布料在全身最脆弱的地方摩擦的这种刺激让他一下子软了身子。  
“哈啊。。我。。我亲！”Jackson恶狠狠的喊道，然后抬头迅速的在John的脸上亲了一下。  
John似乎不太满意，他搂住Jackson的脖子，冲着那粉嫩诱人的唇瓣啃了下去，毫不客气的把舌头伸进他的嘴里，强行勾住一直在躲着的舌头一起纠缠，发出啧啧的水声，手下的动作还一刻不停，甚至过分地隔着裤子往里面戳进去了一个指节。  
可怜的Jackson连换气的空隙都没有，憋得小脸通红，他夹紧了大腿想固定住John的手让他别再动来动去，但John丝毫不在意的被夹着手掌，却又动起了灵活的手指，在那个地方不断抠挖。  
就连僵在一边的Edward也因为这种场面而起了心思，用手隔着他的衬衫捏住他胸前的乳粒揉搓着。  
等一吻结束Jackson已经丝毫没有反抗能力了，他瘫软在座位上，大腿从紧紧的夹住John的手到不自觉的缓缓摩擦，这时John却直起身来，“说好的吻一下就是吻一下，我说话算话。”顺便还调笑了自己弟弟一句，“Edward，管好你自己两腿中间的东西，该让我们的小甜心回家了，毕竟他家里还有人等。”  
Edward和Jackson同时愣住，Edward讪讪地收回了捏着Jackson胸部的手，此时Jackson的裤子中间已经湿了一小块了，在黑色的布料上不太明显，但也看得出来。他用手撑着座椅坐起来，懵了一小会。  
Jackson瞪了车上的两人一眼，“你们这两个混蛋！”然后愤愤地推开John把车门摔得砰砰作响，拖着还在发软的腿走了。  
Edward自以为体贴的没有继续做下去，却被骂了，他有些不解又委屈的看着Jackson的背影。  
John笑了出来，“好了，我的弟弟，相信我，以后会有机会的。”但他裤裆间鼓起的一大块也表明着他现在的感觉并不像他的语气那样云淡风轻。  
   
Jackson到了家门口，他深吸一口气，整理了一下衣服，尽量让昨天被粗暴地脱下来揉成一团的衬衫看起来不那么皱，然后用钥匙打开了门。  
房间里的人听到开门声，立刻快速地跑到门口。  
“Babe！你怎么才回来？我给你打了那么多电话，为什么不接？”他的男朋友Boytoy语气急切的说，眼睛下面还盯着两个大大的黑眼圈，一看就是昨天没睡好，或者干脆没睡。  
Jackson有点窘迫地从牛仔裤口袋里拿出手机，点了几下，“抱歉，亲爱的，没电了。”然后还用他那双湿漉漉的小狗眼看着他。  
Boytoy叹了口气，“你没事就好，答应我，以后至少给我来个电话，别让我担心。”  
Jackson自知理亏的点点头，看Boytoy果然没有和他生气的样子，放心的脱掉鞋子黏上去，抱着自己男朋友的脖子仰着头凑过去，用沙甜的语气说，“Boytoy，别生气，我以后不会这样了。我好累啊，想睡觉。。”  
Boytoy看着这个小妖精撒娇的样子，感觉下腹一阵火热，但看着他疲惫的神色还是一把抱起他，往卧室走去，“以后别玩通宵了，今天在哪里过的夜？”  
Jackson半闭着眼睛，已经开始有了睡意，含含糊糊的说，“珍荣家。”  
Boytoy说话间已经把人抱到了床上，“别总去他家，打扰他和在范相处。”  
Jackson敷衍的“嗯”了一声，把脸埋在被子里也不知道听没听进去。  
“你睡吧，我得去上班了。”Boytoy在他额头上吻了一下就走了。  
   
Jackson过去交过五个男朋友，他们大部分都是学生，有比他大的也有比他小的，Boytoy是第六个，是他交过男朋友里面最大的，已经毕业三年了，在一家不错的企业上班。  
Jackson一直觉得自己还年轻，又有张受上帝祝福的漂亮的脸，所以玩起来肆无忌惮，最长的一段关系也只是维持了不到一年，但遇到Boytoy以后，他居然就产生了该收收心找个人谈一段认真的恋爱的想法，说不定以后还会和他结婚。  
并不是说Jackson真的就爱上他了，Jackson是个爱玩弄人心的小恶魔，只要他想，很难有人不会爱上他，但如果真的说让他去爱一个人，那就不太现实了，至少至今为止还没有一个人能让他发自内心的喜欢上。  
但不得不说Boytoy对待他是无可挑剔的，细心的照顾，无时无刻的体贴，成熟的包容，偶尔的浪漫惊喜，总之，当Jackson想到如果以后要找个人结婚的话，这个人再合适不过了。所以，Jackson并不想轻易结束这段关系，至少在他感到腻歪之前不想。  
所以昨天的事情一定不能被Boytoy知道，Jackson想。  
Jackson把双人床上并排放着的两个枕头摞在一起，放到中间，然后把四肢摊开，毫不客气的霸占了整张床，呼呼大睡。  
   
“宝贝，这样可以吗？会不会很难受？”Boytoy撑在Jackson的身上，因为过度的隐忍鼻尖上冒了汗，艰难的说道。  
“可以，直接进来就行了，你已经做了二十分钟前戏了！”Jackson白了他一眼，伸手环住Boytoy的脖子，在他通红的耳朵上咬了一口，“我已经准备好了，进来。”  
Boytoy深吸一口气，拼命的抑制着自己想直接冲进去的想法，他扶着Jackson柔韧的腰，小心打开他的腿，把自己一点一点的塞进去，这期间还紧张的观察着自己的小爱人的表情，只要他稍稍皱眉，就赶紧停下来，在他脖子和胸口吻几下，等他适应了再往里继续前进。  
Jackson以前是很享受这种体贴的，这也是他在床上半点委屈都受不得的原因，他必须要确保自己被照顾得很好，并且完全能享受到最大的快感的情况下才会和人做爱。但现在，Jackson的不耐烦完全写在脸上，却被Boytoy误以为是他难受了，又停下来对他又拍又哄的。  
Jackson觉得下面简直痒死了，又拉不下面子来说些让Boytoy赶紧进来再狠狠干他之类的话，在床上蹭来蹭去，最后一口咬住Boytoy的肩膀，“你到底做不做！”  
Boytoy这才全部都进来，然后小心的动起来，他温柔的和Jackson接吻，下面的撞击也不快，一心想等他适应，但反而把Jackson弄得更加饥渴难耐。  
最后两人草草的结束了这次的性事，Jackson拒绝了Boytoy抱着自己去清洗，自己气冲冲的跑到浴室里泡澡，Boytoy还站在浴室门口一头雾水的哄他，也不知道自己哪里惹他不快了。  
Jackson泡在浴缸里享受着被热水包裹住身体的惬意，用手撑开自己下面的缝，把里面的东西导出来。他不禁回忆起了前几天他喝醉后，被一对双胞胎强行压在床上为所欲为，他们不顾他的反对两个人一起在他身上耕耘，还一点都不温柔的玩弄他的胸部，甚至还用粗鲁的话把他欺负到哭。想到这里，他就感到身体一阵火热，他不禁想象着双胞胎是怎样狠狠的闯进他的身体，怎样挺着腰像打桩一样狠狠撞着他体内的敏感点，自己的两个小洞都被强行撑开，开发到最深处从来没有被人侵略过的地方。。。该死的，他只是想一想下面就已经湿了。Jackson烦躁得很，也没心情继续泡澡，匆匆给自己清洗干净，就穿着浴袍出门了。  
Boytoy还在门口，见他出来还抱住他，“宝贝，别生气了，是不是今天给你弄疼了？嗯？又委屈了？”  
才没有，Jackson烦躁的想，但他还是尽力控制住自己的脾气，摇了摇头，“没有，我困了。”  
“那我们去睡觉。”Boytoy抱起他，把他放到床上，“晚安，我的宝贝。”  
Jackson翻了个身背对着Boytoy，“晚安。”  
   
“嘿，Jackson！”Edward站在Jackson班级门口叫着，全班的同学都停下了吵闹，看了看门口的金发男孩，又看了看被好几个人围着聊天的Jackson。  
“又交新朋友了，亲爱的？而且又是一个可爱的先生，真羡慕你。”Minaj撩了撩头发调侃道。  
Jackson白了她一眼，“别乱想，我还是最爱你的。”  
“噢！别这么对我说话，我会坠入爱河的！”Minaj夸张的喊道，然后拍了拍他的后背，“快去吧，别让人等那么久。”  
Jackson只好不情不愿的往门口走去。  
“你怎么过来了？”Jackson说。  
Edward局促的站在一边，他开始想这么贸然的过来找他是不是一个坏决定，但John信誓旦旦的让他这么做，并告诉他如果还想像那晚一样和Jackson做爱的话，就乖乖的照他说的办。  
“咳，你。。你那天把东西落在我们家了。”Edward红着脸说。  
“嗯？没有啊？什么东西？”Jackson说。  
“这个。。”Edward示意Jackson往自己的校服裤子口袋看，然后掏出了一个黑色的布料的一角，然后他的手一下子被Jackson按住，阻止了他把东西拿出来。  
“你疯了吗！”Jackson轻声地说，“听着，这个我不要了，也别告诉别人我去过你们家，忘掉那天的事情好吗？”  
那居然是他的内裤，那天被John直接撕掉，不知道扔到哪了，天哪，他都已经忘记这个了，而且哪个神经不正常的人会拿着已经不能用的内裤过来和你说你掉了东西？  
“可是。。”Edward刚想说什么，就被Jackson打断。  
“等等，跟我来。”Jackson拉着他的手腕，带他找了个没人的厕所隔间，然后把门一锁，抱着手臂，“可是什么？”  
Edward也梗住了，他就下意识说了句可是，但其实他没什么要说的。不过这个地方。。。Edward想起John的嘱咐，不禁觉得这是个很好的机会。  
Edward突然把Jackson推到隔间里的墙上，“可是，我们不在的时候，你下面不会很寂寞吗？”  
“什么？”Jackson瞪大眼睛，他感到自己受到了侮辱，但却呼吸急促了一点，除了气愤，还有种熟悉的躁动感从他身体内部升起。  
Edward差点道歉，但他还是继续说道，“怎么？我们的小荡妇当时被插得那么爽，现在却翻脸不认人，也太狠心了吧？”  
“你。。你。。”Jackson说不出话来，他鼻子一酸，又想哭了，但是还是竭力忍住，狠狠地瞪着他。  
看着Jackson现在性感诱人的样子，Edward觉得自己受到了鼓舞，接下来的表现自然了很多，“对了，小荡妇，我们给你带了点礼物，用来堵住你下面那两张可爱的、不停流水的小嘴。”  
“我不要！”Jackson刚摇头拒绝，就被Edward困在怀里，强行褪掉校服裤子。  
Edward惊讶的瞪着他的内裤，上面有一大块深色的水痕，“真的湿了？”用的是不可思议的语气。  
Jackson羞耻得恨不得一头撞死，他自暴自弃的说，“是的，满意了吧？！”  
Edward笑了笑，从口袋里掏出了一个皮质的，类似内裤一样的东西，前面勉强能遮住重点部分，后面只是一个细细的皮带，而且上面还连着两根不可描述的东西。  
Jackson惊恐的看着这个 东西，虽然是第一次见，但也可以想象出要怎样用，他摇着头，“不行的，你疯了吗？我还在上学！”  
Edward无辜的说，“可是这样下去你的校服裤子也会湿的，难道想被你的同学们笑话吗？”  
然后就二话不说给他下身扒了个干净，“别怕，我会给你好好扩张的。”  
“不是这个问题。。。啊！”下一刻，Jackson只能死死咬住嘴唇，来抑制脱口而出的尖叫。  
“还是那么紧！”Edward赞叹道，“上次的问题你还没有回答，你男朋友是不是真的很小？”  
“才不是。。”Jackson反驳道，他只是过于磨叽，做个爱一大半时间都在做前戏而已。  
“我就当我们给你破的处了。”Edward笑道。  
Jackson白了他一眼，也不肯委屈自己的嘴唇了，直接一口咬住他的肩膀。  
Edward的肌肉绷紧了一下，手上的动作更粗暴了，仿佛要报复回来似的。  
最后，Edward抽出手指，看着上面挂着的晶莹液体，“做个前戏你都能高潮，你还真是个小荡妇。”  
Jackson软软的靠着墙，唯一的着力点就是Edward托着他屁股的一只手，也懒得反驳，他才不想说对方做的前戏比 被他男朋友真刀实枪的干还刺激。  
Edward给Jackson穿上他拿来的特制“内裤”，那两根粗大的黑色假性器进入Jackson的身体时，他才意识到那上面并不是平滑的，而是布满了密密麻麻的凸点。他惊恐的想拒绝，却硬是被Edward捏着腰把它穿了进去。Edward把围在他腰上的一圈皮带固定好，调整到适宜的松紧，然后手绕在Jackson的背后，把后面的皮带使劲拉紧。  
Jackson惊叫一声，那个皮带被拉得深深地陷进了他臀部的缝隙，插在后穴的东西进入了更深的地方。  
Edward把后面的皮带也固定住，就帮Jackson穿上裤子，“好了，完成，放学的时候去医务室找我们，我们帮你解下来。”  
“可是这样我根本不能走路！”Jackson带着哭腔喊道，只是支撑着身体让自己不要摔倒就已经很不容易了。  
“嗯。。你要学会适应，我要上课了，我们放学见，宝贝。”Edward在他的额头上吻了一下就走了。  
“什么？混。。混蛋！”Jackson一人待在厕所隔间里气得跳脚。  
   
“你还好吗？”红头发戴着红帽子的小男生红着脸问着坐在自己旁边的Jackson，通常他都会坐在教室最后，和他的一大帮朋友坐在一起，但这次却在快要打上课铃的时候用奇怪的姿势走进来，然后坐在了离门最近的自己的旁边。  
“我很好，小红帽，只要你从现在起不要和我讲话。”Jackson咬着牙说，该死的，坐下的时候那个东西进去得更深了，这种感觉实在是。。。  
男孩的脸涨的比他的帽子还红，伤心的把头转回去。  
Jackson深呼吸着，避免呼吸得太急促让别人察觉到他的不适，他甚至一动都不敢动，因为任何一个微小的动作都会引起体内两个东西与内壁粘膜的剧烈摩擦。  
他的双颊粉红，汗水打湿了他的头发，就这样一分一秒的煎熬着，他恨不得现在只有自己一个人，他就可以摩擦着腿，好好爽一下，或者干脆把那两个该死的东西从他身体里拿出来，至少自己不用受这份罪，他现在简直分不清自己是太过舒服还是太过痛苦。  
过了不知多久，Jackson突然全身一抖，狠狠地咬着嘴唇才没叫出来，两个体内的大家伙居然同时 剧烈地震动起来！  
这。。这是怎么回事？Jackson绝望的感觉到自己敏感的内壁开始痉挛，并分泌出体液来，该死的，即使有东西在里面插着，也说不定会漏出来弄脏裤子的！  
过了一会，Jackson开始 控制不住自己的呼吸，他夹着腿，双手死死地扣住凳子边，整个人都开始发抖起来。  
这时，桌子上的手机震动两下，发来一条短信，“好好享受，小荡妇。”  
Jackson一下子就意识到了发信息的是谁，他简直恨极了，这个该死的东西不会震动一整天吧？  
仿佛知道他怎么想的，第二条短信又被发过来，“半个小时后你身体里的东西就会安静下来了，别担心。”  
“那个。。你真的没事吗？”旁边的男孩又开始注意到他。  
Jackson咬着嘴唇，“你不许看我，给我。。哈啊。。给我转过去！”  
再一次伤透了别人的心。  
但现在Jackson什么都顾不上，他得用尽全身力气才能阻止自己尖叫出来，身体里的东西以极高的频率震动着，却没什么声音。。他该感谢他们至少选了个质量好的吗？  
打下课铃的时候，Jackson终于熬了过去，体内恢复了平静，同时朋友们都围了上来。  
“Jackson，怎么不来找我们？”一个穿着白色t恤，肌肉发达的男生问，他是学校的篮球队长。  
Jackson蔫蔫地趴在桌子上，不想说话。  
“亲爱的，你不舒服吗？你的脸好红，还出了很多汗。”Minaj问道。  
Jackson摇了摇头。坐在里面的男生有点局促，他在班级里一向只能算个小透明，性格也内向，被这么多人围了一圈让他觉得不太舒服。  
所以他开口了，“那个。。我能出去一下吗？我突然有点事。。”  
腿软得根本站不起来的Jackson立刻瞪过去，“怎么？你不想和我一起坐吗？”  
“绝对不是！我是说。。我很高兴坐在你旁边。。”男生磕磕巴巴的说道。  
Jackson哼了一声转过头。  
“你真的不需要休息吗？要不要去一下医务室？”Minaj担心的问。  
Jackson一想也对，在医务室里至少自己可以躺着休息一下，那对兄弟说放学过去找他应该也不会这么快在那边，自己可得好好休息应付他们。  
于是他说，“你说得对，我是得去一下，最近我太容易疲惫了。你们不用担心，这个呃。。你叫什么名字？”他问的是旁边的小男生。  
“Dave。。”男孩回答。  
“对，Dave会带我去的。”他看着他的朋友们。  
“其实我可以 直接把你抱过去，他这么瘦看起来可照顾不好你。”篮球队长不赞同的说。  
“得了吧，我可不想成为全校的公敌。”Jackson说，“你的那些粉丝可不答应，就这样，别担心。”然后扭头说，“走吧，扶着我点。”  
Dave这才回过神，惊喜地点点头，扶着他走出了教室。  
   
“嘿，放松，你的身体僵硬得像个石头。”Jackson把身体的重量交给对方后调侃道，“我又不会 吃了你。”  
男孩的脸再次涨红，“啊。。是，是的。”然后把身体绷得更紧了。  
Jackson笑了笑，他嘴凑到对方的脖颈，对着他的耳朵说，“我猜，你从没谈过恋爱？”  
男孩更加窘迫了，“是。。没有。”  
“哈哈，我就知道。”Jackson笑了出来。  
“那个。。确实没什么人看上我。。”Dave不好意思的说。  
“是吗？可是我觉得你很可爱，我喜欢你的发色和小卷毛。”Jackson说。  
男孩的脸彻底红透了，“谢。。谢谢。”  
即使身体的大部分重量都在Dave身上，走路这样剧烈的动作还是不可避免的把保守蹂躏的内壁折磨得厉害，Jackson干脆也不想走路了，“你能背着我吗？”他毫不客气的要求道。  
“嗯？嗯，可以。”Dave把人背起来，往医务室走。  
   
到了医务室，Dave礼貌的敲敲门，过了一会，门开了，走出两个穿着白大褂的金发男生。  
“怎么是你们？！”Jackson用见鬼了的表情等着他们。  
“这位先生，这就是你对老师的态度吗？”John收起了他平时的痞笑，严肃的看着他。  
“什么老师？你明明。。”Jackson没说下去，他拍了拍背着他的Dave，“我感觉好了，送我回教室。”  
“可是，这位同学看起来很不好，你的脸这么红，可能还有点发烧。”Edward一本正经的说。  
该死，我的脸为什么红你们难道不清楚吗？！  
“那个。。Jackson，你生病了，你必须得留在医务室。”Dave严肃的说，然后把他往里面背。  
“等等。。啊！”Jackson完全忘记了体内的东西，挣扎着想下来，然而一动，里面的东西就猛地跳了一下，正好抵在他的敏感点。  
“你看看，你都这么严重了，就别逞强了。”John对着全身无力的Jackson说，然后又对Dave说，“谢谢你送这位同学过来，我们会照顾好他的。”  
Dave得到了保证，高高兴兴的走了，临走前还对Jackson说，“你一定要听医生的话好好治疗啊。”  
见鬼的治疗！Jackson愤愤的想，活该你一辈子打光棍。  
   
“那么，这位同学，我们要给你做身体检查了哦。”两个白大褂同时逼近他，阴森森的说。


End file.
